


The Enigma TNG second poem

by KathyPrior42



Category: Che'Z Collins (Musician), The Enigma TNG (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	The Enigma TNG second poem

Glowing green gaze, hair and beard of black

After music breaks, he always comes back

An artist of truth, an eclectic taste

Determination and effort never go to waste

He calls himself The Enigma TNG

Bringing music and his thoughts into reality

Confronting racism, bullying and strife

Video games and tunes now part of his life

2011 is when his journey began

I’ll never know him, but I’m a long-time fan

Rock, industrial, dubstep and trance

Melodies remixes, resulting in dance

Che’z’s messages become inspiration

But his work has yet to reach the nation

Not just in America but other countries too

He incinerates stereotypes, making way for the new

This YouTuber does not seek fame

But embrace his art and you’ll never be the same

Different people unite, genres as one

Yet change and progress have only just begun

The next generation of music appears

Laugh or scream or shed your tears

Enigma may fade away or make history

But no matter the case, he remains a mystery


End file.
